


The worst mistake of all

by 1DLover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confused Zayn, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Sad Zayn, Vulnerable Zayn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DLover/pseuds/1DLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si le hubieses preguntado hace dos años  qué pensaba de todo este plan, te hubiese dicho que es la mejor idea del mundo... ahora está muy seguro de que se arrepiente de alguna vez haber pensado en esto...</p><p>o Zayn trata de desahogarse escribiendo a Liam Cartas que entrega bajo la firma de Sophia, sin siquiera imaginarse que una Sophia algun día aparecería en la vida de Liam, quién se enamorará de ella  cada vez más Através de Las cartas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primer Ziam yay! Mi otra historia esta en ingles pero me siento mas cómoda escribiendo en español

Zayn Nunca pensó que esto se convertiria en algo tan grande, nunca penso que todo el plan terminaría arruinandolo mas que a nadie

Si le hubieses preguntado hace dos años qué pensaba de todo este plan, te hubiese dicho que es la mejor idea del mundo... ahora está muy seguro de que se arrepiente de alguna vez haber pensado en esto...

Todo empezó Cuando One Direction empezaban a alcanzar las posisiones mas altas en los rankings, su popularidad iba en subida, más rapido que la de cualquier otro artista, banda o grupo...Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam y Zayn Pasaban mucho mas tiempo juntos de lo que deberían, no era de sorprenderse que en mas de una ocasión les tocara dormir en el mismo cuarto de hotel, o compartir una misma cama, Eran errores de logística, ellos no podían hacer mayor cosa.

Fue hace dos años que Zayn empezó a acercarse aún más a Liam que al resto de los chicos; Para Zayn era normal, Liam era el maduro del grupo, Preguntaba a todos cómo iba su día, se preocupaba por que todos comieran y ensayaran para los conciertos, escuchaba incluso si estaba ocupado en otra cosa, era la perfecta compañia para alquien como Zayn. Entonces Fué que Él empezó a pasar más tiempo con Liam que con Niall, Harry o Louis; Lou era muy buena compañia pero la mayoría del tiempo Zayn quería sentirse escuchado sin bromas o risas, Harry era cariñoso te abrazaba demasiado, cosa que ponía a Zayn un poco incómodo al principio como para hablar de cosas personales con Harry, Con el tiempo se acostumbraría, Niall No era muy bueno escuchando pero te hacia sentir que lo hacía, en fín Todo indicaba que Liam sería la mejor compañia para alguien como Zayn.

Esas Pequeñas cosas, esos simples gestos como Dar una pequeña palmada antes de empezar un concierto, abrir la puerta del hotel por Zayn, Esperarlo para ir juntos a almorzar, solo con una mirada y una sonrisa Zayn sentía que alguien estaba cerca de él, le recordaba a casa, le recordaba a su Madre, a su padre, a sus hermanas; Liam se convirtió en su familia sin siquiera saberlo.

Sin siquiera saberlo él mismo, Zayn estaba cayendo cada vez más profundo por Liam.


	2. Mi querido Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ): le iba a Argentina

Zayn...

Zaynie?

"Vamos, despierta"; Zayn reconocía esa voz, mmm fuerte voz, sin embargo lo hacia sentir asalvo, delicadamente esa voz se fue acercando más a su costado y en su oreja susurra "si no despiertas, ambos sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar..."

Zayn sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a pasar, lo mismo que pasa casi todas las mañanas sin falta desde hace ya 3 años y medio, sin embargo lo que Liam no sabía, esque Zayn amaba esperar por él todos los días, casi como una especíe de ritual. Liam vendria a su litera todas las mañanas a despertarlo por que aparentemente Liam era "el unico que lo hacia correctamente".

Zayn dejando salir un gruñido de disgusto se aferra mas a la cobija.

"Vamos, creo que ya es tiempo de que despiertes tu solo, que dices? Por las buenas o por las malas?" Pregunto Liam, sabiendo la respuesta.

Cuidadosamente el menor se ubica encima de Zayn, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, dejando salir una pequeña risa advierte "Es tu ultima oportunidad bebé"

Y Zayn decide ignorar toda advertencia, girando su cara ocultandose de Liam en su cara se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa ansiosa, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Liam y entonces...

Pasa

Liam deja sus manos aferrarse a los costados de Zayn, agarrandolo fuertemente Liam le da la vuelta a todo su cuerpo, obligandolo a mirarle, y Liam sonriendo dice "Por las malas será" y así comienza tocando suavemente el estomago de Zayn moviendo lentamente por debajo de sus brazos y entonces deja ir una lluvia de cosquillas, como siempre Zayn no tarda ni 5 segundos en tratar de salir de el apretado lugar, luchando contra el imposiblemente cuerpo sujetandolo aun mas, entonces es cuando Zayn decide hablar entre bocanada y bocanada de aire y gimiendo trata "Li! Jajajaj, Li!! Para,- para! Jajajaja" esto haciendo que Liam se sintiera todavia mas juguetón "NO!!!!!!! No más porfavor! Jajajaja" trata Zayn ya con pequeñas lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas "No sigas! Siento que me hago pipí! Jajajaja" 

"Hazlo! Ya ha pasado" Dice Liam como si nada cada vez sonriendo mas

"Fue una jajajaja fue una vez!!! Dejalo ir Li! " Reponde Zayn, a estas alturas Liam sabe que Zayn esta en su limite, posiblemente su estomago le duele de tanto reir y ya ha llorado much, hasta este punto es cuando Liam decide "vas a despertar bebé? O necesitas mas insentivo?" Zayn no creyendo soportar un minuto mas gritas casi en forma de plegaria "No! No ya! Me despertaré! No mas cosquillas Li!"

Liam entonces se quita de encima de Zayn y se deja caer a su lado; cansado por la accion de hace segundos Zayn recuerta su cabeza en el hombro de Liam susurrando a su oido "Buenos Días" en una formas muy amorosa; cualquiera diria que ellos son una pareja, pero la dura y cruel verdad, es que es amor no correspondido, Zayn sentia por Liam lo que este nunca reciprocaría, Amor... Puro y platónico amor...

Liam sonrie gentilmente y se desenreda de Zayn, levantandose de la cama le anuncia "es tarde Ze, tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas hoy, vistete y come algo OK?"

Resignado y un poco extrañado por las repentinas acciones, no hace mas que acentar con su cabeza mientras se levanta de su cama.

Bajando las escaleras encuentra a el resto de los chicos hablando; Harry preparando su desayuno, Louis jugando con lo que parece ser una de las bandanas de Harry, Niall probablemente está con josh haciendo Dios sabe qué cosa en el living, y Liam preparando la mesa.

"Oh! Si es nuestra querida bella durmienté! Ya era hora Zayn! Casi morimos aqui abajo esperando por tí!" Exclama Louis, como siempre con un tono de humor que pocos entendería y o tolerarían, pero Zayn se ha acostumbrado a los modos de Louis, y cuando en casos como estos en los que nadie esta de animos y esta siendo demacia fuerte, Zayn tiene a Harry, practicamente corrigiendo a Louis como un dueño a su cachorrito, "Lou, eso fue muy rudo" dice Harry esperando por Louis para decir lo que Harry espera oir "Lo siento Ze" contesta Louis en un tono totalmente falso y monotono, como si lo hiciera por... Si todos estan seguros de que lo hace solo por Harry, o almenos en gran parte por Harry.

"No importa Lou" conteta Zayn sentandose en su lugar usual; con el tiempo todo el mundo se acostumbró a que el orden fuera el mismo en el bus y fuera del bus, siempre era lo mismo, Louis entre Harry y Liam, Zayn entre Liam y Niall, y usualmente Josh,Dan,Jon y Sandy se sientan en torno a ese patron.

El día iba a ser agitado, Zayn lo sabía, de lo contrario Liam no le estaría preparando comida a él y al resto de los chicos, no era la gran cosa, quizá solo unos emparedados o quizá algun chocolate, solo para pasar el rato, Liam entonces explica en qué consiste el día, promocion en la mañana, sesion de fotos al medio dia y entrevistas. Quizá 2 o 3.

//////

 

Entrando al estudio, todos saben que usualmente seran divididos, primero ira Harry a maquillaje 'cosa que extrañamente disfruta' despues Louis sera arreglado, una cosa a la vez por que nadie quiere que Louis se enoje... Enserio Nadie, Niall era mas neutral con lo que hicieran, en cuanto tuviera comida estaría bien; Liam no disfrutaba ser despeinado y peinado una y otra vez, el maquillaje, Zayn podía ver que lo ponia sumamente incómo, pero como un caballero que es Liam, nunca admitiria estar incomodo; con Zayn la cosa aveces era extraña, el sabía que el maquillaje usualmente es para chicas, desde la primera vez que intentaron maquillarso el estuvo renuente a la idea, con el tiempo ha aprendido a amarlo, lo hace sentir mas comodo y menos... Inseguro.

La sesion de fotos sale perfecta, despues de todo es ellos posando como quieran, no requiere gran ciencia, lo dificil es cuando tienen que cambiarse una y otra y otra vez.

El resto del día pasa mas rapido que de costumbre, la entrevistadora hizo una cuantas preguntas incomodas acerca de perrie, La cosa es que Zayn definitivamente Adora a perrie, son tan diferentes en tantas cosas que es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares en tantas otras que simplemente es cansado; su disquera los juntó, explicando a Perrie su situasion actual, ella entendió por completo su rol, por un tiempo ellos estuvieron bien... Hasta que la gente empezó a preguntar 'cual es el siguiente paso?' Zayn entró en panico y surgió el compromiso, dolió mas de lo que Zayn pensó oir a Liam felicitarlo de corazón y diciendo cosas como "felicidades" "siempre supe que ella era la indicada" todo eso solo hacía sentir aún peor a el pobre Zayn.

El día acababa como comenzaba, calmadamente en la comodidad de su bus o en raras ocasiones en medio de viajes como hoy, algun Hotel; se pedían habitaciones para cada uno de ellos, usualmente nadie prestaba atención quien tenía qué cuarto siempre era lo mismo con ellos, Liam iría a el cuarto de Zayn, Louis cambiaría cuartos con Harry (no quería cambiar, usualmente era un pretexto para dormir donde fuera que Harry dormiria) y Niall usualmente dormía solo, aveces arrastraba a josh a su cuarto otras él era quien dormia con el resto de los chicos.

Como sea, hoy era diferente, eran las 11:00 pm y Liam no aparecía, resignado, Zayn sacó uno de sus tantos papeles para dibujar y con una pluma empezó a escribir, algo simple pero con sentimiento.

'Querido Liam,

Como estas?

Que pregunta, muy seguramente estas bien, eres parte de la mejor banda del mundo!  
Supongo que escribirte no hará la gran diferencia, Pero quería que supieras, hoy pensé en tí, mi corazón late cada vez que oigo tu nombre, cada vez que escucho tu voz cantando, cada vez que veo esos ojos... Sé que nunca nos conoceremos, o almenos nunca conoceras mi yo real, todo será como una bella coincidencia, si me ves tu nunca sabras que yo soy quien por tí daría la vida.

Hoy te ví, hoy no me notaste, tus ojos solo pasaron sobre mí pero nunca te fijaste, siento que estoy entre la espada y la pared, quiero y no quiero que sepas de mi, quiero y no quiero decirte de mi, quiero y no quiero amarte, tu te has sentido alguna vez asi? Porfavor no te preguntes quien soy. Seré quien tu quieras que sea

sin remedio y con mucho amor te dejo, dulces sueños

Mi Querido Liam

Sophia'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios? Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les Parece?


End file.
